


Take these broken wings and learn to fly

by troubledsace7



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Child Abuse, Homophobia, Hurt Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Protective Richie Tozier, yo...Fuck his mama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsace7/pseuds/troubledsace7
Summary: Eddie just wants out of Derry and his dream school is his ticket out, but when his mom finds out she is determined to make him stay. Good thing one loudmouth four eyed loser has his back.





	Take these broken wings and learn to fly

“Mom, I’m home.” Eddie swung the door shut behind him alerting his mother of his arrival. He slid his shoes off and locked the door. It had been a long day, senior year was finally getting stressful especially towards the end. At least it was Friday tomorrow. There was no reply to his greeting.

“Mom?”

Silence once again. He shrugged his shoulders and continued into the house unzipping his sweater, it was still pretty nippy considering it was nearing the end of March but inside his house was practically a sauna.

_ If it’s cold, you’ll get sick. You wouldn’t want that would you Eddie-Bear? _

He shivered. Maybe she was out? It was a Friday, getting groceries maybe? Or perhaps she was having tea with his aunt. She usually told him if she was going out though. His brow furrowed. 

He walked up the first step past the living room pulling his sweater over his shoulder, left in a polo and light jeans. 

“Hello sweetheart”

Eddie jumped in the air and turned to his mom who was standing at the front door both hands behind her back,  _ where did she come from? _

“Jesus Christ, Ma! You trying to kill me?”

“ Watch your language young man.” Her voice was shrill and Eddie froze, suddenly it seemed cold again.

“Sorry, Mommy.” He looked down on the ground. His mother, while usually would have taken his apology and let him continue up the stairs just stared back at him. Eddie could see the anger in her eyes and he tensed. 

“Could you explain this to me?” She held up a crumpled envelope and Eddie squinted. He couldn’t make out the writing from this far away and he didn’t recognize it. 

“What is it?”

His mom shook her fist and the paper moved with it. She took a step forward and her voice shook as she shouted, “You want to leave me, huh? After I spent so much of my life to help you? To fix you?” The paper glinted in the light and Eddie could make out the words, ‘UCLA’.

_ Oh shit. Oh FUCK.  _

“Mommy. I’m an adult now. I can go wherever I want. I’ll come back on the vacations I promise!”

His eyes shifted to the door,  _ Why did I lock it?! Shit! _

His mom the the letter behind her, stepping closer to Eddie “No. No.” She shook her head frantically and Eddie’s heart beat frantically in his chest. “You are just sick!” Her other hand came out from behind her back and she held a belt. Eddie felt another chill go down his spine and he backed up arms raised placlatedly. 

“Mommy, please. Don’t-” He was cut off by her swinging the belt at him and he felt his hands sting. His Mom looked at him in horror as he stared at his palms, blood welling. He looked at her eyes pleading for her to stop. She raised the belt again and Eddie ran up the stairs, feeling the belt land on his back this time, a biting pain worse then the one on his palm.

_ If I can just get to my room. I can lock the door and the Window. Richie climbs it all the time. I can do it! _

He was barely halfway up the stairs when he felt a hand pull on his jeans dragging him to the floor. His head bounced off the wooden stairs and he cried out. His mom kept pulling him and he yelled out in panic, grabbing at her hands which held tight to his legs. He kicked out at her, but she ignored him and hauled him down the stairs and his head hit the tile at the last step and the world went fuzzy. His arms went to his head, crying out in pain.

He saw the blurry figure of his Mother looming over him as he clutched his head, darkness eating away at the edges of his vision. 

“You can’t leave me...You’re just sick. Mommy will make it better, I promise.” Eddie eyes slid shut.

\------

It was monday Morning and Richie sat in first period English his knees bouncing. He was excited to see Eddie, he had missed friday class and was nowhere to be seen all weekend. He called his house but Ms. Kasbrack had replied with a curt, “He’s sick.” and hung up on hi sorry ass. He was extra polite too, no curse words!

He gnawed on his pencil. It was five minutes until class starts and Eddie still hadn’t walked through the door. He was always earlier than Richie, something was definitely up. Richie stared at the door as if by sheer will he could conjure him up. The bell rang and Richie startled hands slipping off the desk. Shit, still no Eddie. 

Richie chewed on his thumb nervously, four days was a long time for him to vanish. If he was really sick, he probably be pretty lonely right? Richie nodded to himself. He’d sneak in through his window tonight and visit his sick little spaghetti. He could bring him his homework and maybe some soup? Nah no soup… Homework though. That was a good excuse, it would definitely not get him kicked out of the room by an angry hypochondriac.

\------

Richie waited until it was dark to climb into Eddie’s window, no way was he gonna get busted by Ms.K. The lights were off when he got there, he decided to walk over, even if it would take a few extra minutes, he was going stealth mode for this. 

He knocked a couple of times but Eddie didn’t slide it open, maybe he really was sick. In that case, he should probably fuck off. No it had been four days, he’d rather risk waking up his sick friend than not see him.

He pried the window open, and entered in a mess of limbs and he clattered on the floor. He held his breath waiting for his friend to sit up and start yelling at him in that shrill voice of his. There was no movement from the bed, but it was pretty dark so maybe he was all up ready to fight.

“Eds?” He whispered into the dark. There was no answer, but he heard some shuffling from the bed. “Eddie!” He whisper-yelled into the room. A muffled moan answered him this time. 

_ What the fuck? _

Richie stood up and stumbled along the wall to the light switch. Once he clicked it on, his mouth dropped open.

“What the fuck?! Eddie!” His voice was still at a whisper shout volume, luckily.

What the fuck he saw was his best friend, the boy he was in love with tied to his motherfucking bed. His arms were tied to the headboard and his ankles to the bottom. He was gagged with a rag. Richie rushed to his side muttering, “Fuck. Fuck” 

The closer he got the worse Eddie looked. His face was pale and sweaty, but his eyes were panicked and glazed over. There was a cut on his forehead with dried blood, his cheeks were sunken in and he had dark circles. 

Richies hands fluttered not sure what to do first. He cupped Eddie’s cheek with one hand and the other pulled the gag down. “Eds. Eddie. Look at me man.” His eyes were unfocused and fluttering around. He needed to get Eddie to sober up. He looked around the room desperately, before settling on Eddie’s form again. He let out a sigh before he muttered, “Sorry Eds.” Then he slapped him. Eddie’s eyes widened, and he blinked before his eyes finally meet Richie’s.

“Oh thank christ. For a second I thought I was gonna have to pull a Ben there!!” HE carressed Eddie’s cheek again. 

“R-Richie?” His voice was wrecked and Richie winced just hearing it. Richie hand left his cheek to scramble with ropes tied to his wrist.

“Okay Eds, I don’t know what the FUCK is going on here, but I’m going to get you the fuck out of here.” He swore under his breathe, “What kind of fucking boyscott knot-”

Eddie laughed but it was hollow, “Wasn’t a boy scout, it was my mom.” His words were slurred and made Richie halt in his ministrations.

“What?”

“It was my mom...she found out about UCLA” He wheezed out, “She thinks I’m sick.”

“That bitch! Well don’t worry, ya boy is here to help!!” Richie redoubled his efforts on his wrists.

Eddie shivered in the bed and let out a weak laugh. He coughed roughly afterwards only making Richie’s worries grow. 

“Fuck Eddie, you okay? That didn’t sound so hot”

Eddie laughed again, his chest rattling. “No I know I’m gonna die, no nicknames.” 

Richie let out a wet laugh, wiping his face with his hands. Goddamn when did he start crying? 

They both stilled as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, loud creaking ones that could only belong to one person.

“Fuck!” Richie pulled desperately at the ropes wishing he had a fucking pocket knife.

Eddie shook his head, “Rich.Rich-listen to me. Put the gag back in my mouth and get in the closet now.”

Richie shook his head and his tears, “ No. no no. Eddie no.” 

Eddie smiled at him, “ Richie please, if she catches you. She’s gonna do something bad.It’s okay I’ll be okay.” His eyes shined with tears.

“Can’t be as bad as what I did to her last night?” He said through tears.

“Beep Beep asshole.” 

The footsteps got closer and he heard a call of “Eddie Bear?” 

Richie started at Eddie and nodded, slipping the gag back in his mouth and running to turn off the light to slip into the closet, right on time as Eddie’s door swung open.

The light switched on and Sonia clambered into the room. 

She walked over to Eddie and stared down at his body, “ And how are we feeling today, my little baby?”

He glared at her and she laughed, “Oh silly me!” She pulled his gag down.

“Fuck you” Eddie spat out and Richie was proud of him. 

  
  
  


Ms. K replied by slapping him and the smack echoed through the room. Richie raised a hand, covering his mouth to stay silent 

_ That bitch! _

“Now, now. You need to take your medicine.” 

She forced open his mouth and poured a glass of water in it. He sputtered on the water, choking. She held his mouth shut until he swallowed it.

She pulled the gag back on, “ Besides, You don’t mean that. You’re  **sick.** ” 

She reaches into her pocket and pulled out a knife and Eddie recoiled as much as he could. Richie held his breath. 

“You know Eddie-bear. I’ve read some very promising things on” she paused opening the knife, “blood letting.” 

Richies blood ran cold. Eddie struggles in his bonds.

_ Fuck! She can’t be serious!?? _

She raised the blade and made a quick swipe over Eddie’s right wrist the blood trickling down his forearm. Richie winced digging his fingernails into his hand to stay still.

“This can help clean naughty boys of the demons in your blood that make you want to do evil things. Stop you thinking of those  **things.”**

Eddie let out a grunt of pain but he maintained eye contact with his bitch of a mom. Tears welling up. She smiled at him, before closing the knife and setting it on the dresser. She turned and left the room, pausing at the door way, “I’ll be back in a few hours. See if that treatment changes your tune.” 

She got the light switch and closed the door. 

Richie scrambles out of the closet and ran to Eddies side pulling off the gag first than holding his hands over the wound, which was still bleeding. Eddie let out a sob.

“Eddie, holy shit are you okay!?”

  
  


Eddie nodded, and blinked the tears away holding himself together. “ Just a little dizzy. Rich she left the knife!” He let out an elated giggle. Richie grabbed the knife and started sawing at the rope. He freed his right wrist and rubbed at in inspecting the red marks, there were sores littering his wrist and as Richie rubbed his hands to get the blood flowing like Eddie had taught him when he saw the blood on his palms. 

“ What the fuck?”

Eddie shook his head, “ She had a belt. If you think that’s bad you should see my back.”

“Your back??!?”

“I’m fine just cut me loose please.Please Rich-” he was cut off by a loud cough. Hacking into his freed elbow. Richie laughed at that, “Jesus Christ Ed, tied to a bed and your still worried about germs?”

Eddie laughed along with him and rubbed his left hand once it was free and Richie cut loose his ankles quickly. Eddie struggled to sit up in bed shivering harshly. Richie ripped off his Jacket and wrapped it around Eddie’s shaking shoulders. Eddie shoved his arms through the sleeves and zipped it up inhaling the smell of cigarettes and sweat. 

“Okay, Let’s go Eds. Gotta get you the hell out of here.” Richie grabbed his elbows and hauled him upright and off the bed where Eddie’s legs promptly gave out. 

“Shit. I don’t know if I can walk.” He laughed sadly, “Fuck.”

“No problem,Eddie Spaghetti. You’re compact! Good old Trashmouth can carry you to safety!”

Eddie smiled at him, “Thank you Richie, I’m serious.” Richie grabbed Eddie and pulled him up into his arms. “Holy shit. When was the last time you ate? You’re fucking light.”

Eddie nuzzled into RIchie’s neck, “I don’t know. Thursday at lunch?”

Richie almost dropped Eddie, “Are you serious?” He felt the other boy nod into his shoulder, “Fuck Eds. Gonna get a meal into you as soon as we get out of here.”

Eddie let out a muffled sob, “Thanks.”

“Stop thanking me dipshit.” He hefted Eddie into the air and walked to the window. He sat on the edge. His hand shifed on Eddie’s thighs before slowly climbing up to cup his ass.

“Richie! Seriously??” His face heated up. 

His hands slid back down to a safter spot, “Sorry couldn’t resist, I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

He paused, “Hey Eddie. You know your not dirty, right?”

Eddie pulled away from RIchie’s neck staring at him. “I-” he shut his mouth struggling for the words, before looking away. “Yeah I know.”

“Okay good.” He sniffed and smiles. “Okay, my little koala bear hold on tight so I don’t drop your cute ass.”

‘Shut the fuck up.” He gripped tighly on Richie neck and his thighs clenched around his middle. 

He threw a leg out of the window, “Is it wrong that I’m turned on right now?” 

Eddie fingernails dug into his skin on his neck, whispering into his ear “Beep Beep Trashmouth” Richie shivered.

He started climbing down the tree and soon enough he was on the ground. He shifted Eddie in his arms, who breathing was getting heavy. He could feel the rumble in his chest, whih was definetly not a good sign. 

“Hey Rich.., I’m pretty sleepy. I think..I’m going to” he trailed off and went limp in Richie’s arms. 

Richie walked faster down the street, heading to his house.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know if you like it!!


End file.
